Baltimore Public Inebriate Program (P.I.P.), begun in September, 1972, is one of several public inebriate programs funded by N.I.A.A.A. The overall objective of Baltimore P.I.P. is to break the cycle known as "the revolving door of the Skid Row Alcoholic." To begin to accomplish this, there are seven objectives: 1) substituting authorized alcoholism persons for police in dealing with the public inebriate: 2) providing a multiphasic treatment program which includes a walk-in center, shelter, a therapeutic community, and boarding homes, for the generally neglected Skid Row alcoholic: 3) determining the number and condition of public inebriates in Baltimore: 4) demonstrating that many chronic alcoholics can be stabilized and rehabilitated; 5) demonstrating that the recovering alcoholic can be trained and be an asset to alcoholism services: 6) preventing the full descent to skid row of those whose public inebriation is of recent origin: 7) coordinating the appropriate use of all community resources for the public inebriate. Besides striving for those objectives, Baltimore P.I.P. is also conducting studies and documenting in the area of sub-acute detoxification, criteria for use of Emergency Rooms, the "biography group" as a therapeutic modality for recovering chronic alcoholics, habilitating before rehabilitating chronic alcoholics, the composition of Skid Row, and psychologically and economically sound alternatives for coping with the dilemma of public inebriation. Several educational and training programs are being developed to meet needs of personnel in providing services to public inebriates. Some of these courses are: Nurse Practitioner in Alcoholism (NPA), Medical Technician in Alcoholism (MTA), and Counselor Training Courses. Baltimore PIP is also cooperating with other organizations on determining the cost of public inebriation and alternatives to present services in Baltimore.